Bella Scaletta
by dancer01
Summary: Bella Scaletta is in the Mafia. She struggles with doing jobs for the Mafia, financial problems, her secret and her love for a woman who she met. FullSummary inside. Inspired by the game, 'Mafia II' Set in 1940s and 1950s Warning: Femslash, Futa, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Note: Instead of Bella having her last name 'Swan', I want it to be Scaletta. Also, this will be like from the game, 'Mafia II'. It will be a bit different though.**

**Bella Scaletta was born in Sicily, Italy in 1927. She and her family grew up very poor. They moved to America and are residing in New York. Bella falls on hard times and is desperate for money to support her family. She is recruited in the Mafia and things get interesting for her. Not only that, she meets a beautiful woman named Alice who she is infatuated with. Bella struggles with doing jobs for the Mafia, financial problems, her secret and her love for Alice.**

**Background**

_Year: 1946_

I'm lying down in bed with my hands behind my head, looking up at the ceiling, thinking. I feel like I'm living the life of a thirty year old. Ever since I set foot on American soil, I had a rough time. My mother enrolled me into school but to me, it was useless. I didn't understand a word they said and it seemed very little people understood Italian. This pushed me to learn English quickly. As I got older, I could speak English fluently. Despite this, the other kids would make fun of my accent. It still is not perfect and I need help sometimes. My Italian accent is still thick.

My father found a job rather quickly at the loading dock. It was pitiful on the amount of money he received. He deserved a lot more than that. He was one of the hardest working people there. On top of that, he was an alcoholic so, that subtracted our income as well.

In high school, I met Derek. He was one of the very few people who treated me decently, despite knowing my secret. He was and still is one of my best friends. He came from a poor family as well.

My father died in an accident and I was left to take care of my mother, brother and sister because I was the oldest. My mother was too sick and old to work. By the time I was old enough to work, there were few job openings. When you're poor, you become desperate. You fight to survive.

Derek and I teamed up and got into a bit of…mischief. We broke into a pawn shop to steal valuable merchandise so that we could sell it out on the streets. The alarm was raised and me and Derek took off running. Derek managed to get away; I on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. I did a few years and was let out.

When I was released, Derek was there to give me a ride home. When my mother saw me, she broke down and cried. We were both so happy to see each other. I wasn't let off the hook though. She gave me a huge lecture that went on for hours. She told me she wanted me to get an honest job. It hurt that I disappointed her but we needed money for food. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure that I regret it. What was I suppose to do?

She told me that my brother and sister are working hard and have a steady income.

At the end of the lecture, she hugged me and told me to go to bed. I smiled as I got under the covers. This was the first real bed I've been on since being in jail.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't. My mind was just not at ease. What would happen tomorrow? What kind of job could I get with no high school diploma and a criminal record? How will I support my family?

**I will do my best to get chapter one up as soon as I can.**

**Let me know what you think so far.**

**Also, I have a question. I keep going back and forth on this. Should Alice be human, or wait a while before she becomes a vampire?**


	2. The Loan Shark Debt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Mafia.**

**Chapter 1**

_Year: 1946 December_

I woke up the next morning and was relieved to see that I was home and not in jail. I pulled the covers off of me and instantly regretted it. It was freezing!

Shivering, I made my bed and started to get ready for the day. I opened my bedroom door to see that all the lights in the apartment were off, telling me that everyone was still asleep. I went to take a shower and as I was shedding my clothes, I remembered my fellow inmates taking an interest to me. I was what you would call, a 'pretty-boy'.

I had short black hair that every guy, including Derek, commented that they were jealous of my hair. I had smooth, flawless skin, bright brown eyes, a voice I was proud of with an Italian accent, and abs. This did cause problems for me. People aren't joking when they say if you're a pretty boy in jail to watch out. I don't know how many fights I got into, too many to count. Showering in jail was the worst. There were three guys coming after me. I was worried they'd know I had both male and female parts. I managed to not get touched. Don't ask me how I did it because I don't have a clue. I think it was the adrenaline.

I stepped into the shower and began showering. When I was satisfied, I got out and got dressed in a white button up shirt, boxers and black slacks.

When I got out of the bathroom, I was greeted by the aroma of eggs, bacon and sausage. I saw my mother over the stove, cooking.

I went up to her and said, "Good morning, momma."

"Good morning, amore. How are you?" She said, kissing me.

"Momma, you shouldn't be slaving over a hot stove. Let me do that." I went to reach for the spatula but she wacked my hand with it.

"No! I'm cooking for you. I'm old, not incompetent." She argued.

I figured I was in enough trouble as it was, so I decided to let her go. "Are Angelus and Mia up yet?"

She nodded, "I believe so."

On cue, I hear the door creaking open. Remembering, my brother has a broken leg, I went over to help him to the table.

"Angelus, you never told me how you broke your leg." I said

He looked at momma and then to me, "I fell down a flight of stairs." He said then motioning to me not to ask any more behind momma's back.

I let it go for now but took note to remind myself to ask later.

After I ate breakfast, I brushed my teeth and got my jacket.

"Are you going somewhere?" Momma asked.

I nodded, "Derek said he could get me a job."

Momma scrunched her eyebrows in disbelief, "An honest job?"

I nodded, "I assume so."

"I have a much better idea. There is a job opening at the leading dock where your father used to work. See if they will hire you. I do not trust Derek."

I reluctantly nodded, "Ok momma." I gave her a kiss and headed out.

I went down the dark stairs and out of the building. I turned the corner and saw my brother resting on the bench. I figured now was the best time to talk to him. I ran to him and sat by him.

"Hey Angelus."

He nodded, "How are you doing, Bella?"

I shrugged, "A lot better than in the joint, that's for sure."

He smirked, "Anything better than a bunch of guys trying to get one up on ya?"

I cocked my head and nodded, "I'd rather swallow fire, yeah."

He laughed.

"So, are you going to tell me how you got that busted leg?" I asked

He had a look of sadness. "When you were gone, we didn't have any money left. So, I thought it was a good idea, not anymore anyway, to get a loan."

I held up my hand, "You borrowed from a loan shark?"

He shrugged, "I knew it was a loan shark but the guy looked harmless. He seemed more like a guppy shark. That was until I saw his 'friends'."

I let out a deep and loud sigh.

"Please don't tell momma. I don't want her to worry. I swear I learned my lesson. I was just desperate." He said.

I nodded, "I know the feeling. How much did you take out?"

"Two thousand." He mumbled, ashamed.

"What! Are you out of your mind?" I yelled but stopped as he flinched.

I covered my face with my hands, "I will figure something out. In the meantime, stay in crowds to prevent this thing from happening again."

He nodded, "I'm sorry, Bella."

I got up from the bench and continued on my way. I walked most of the way there but took a cab the rest of the way.

When I arrived, I looked around. The place was huge. Snow was covered everywhere. There were a couple ships at the loading dock. Men were carrying frozen crates to and from the ships; a car was being uplifted onto one ship. I walked past everyone and went up the stairs to the boss's office.

I knocked and waited. The door swung open to reveal an older man, maybe in his late forties. "What do you want?" He asked grumpily.

"My name is Isaiah and I heard there was a job opening available." I answered.

He opened the door wider, grunted and said, "Come in."

A man in a black suite was at his desk looking through paperwork. He stopped and looked up at me, "What can I do you for?" He asked

I paused. This was the same boss papa had. "My name is Isaiah and I heard there was a job opening." I said. I didn't want them knowing my real name. They'd ask questions.

"And you're interested?" He asked

I fought the urge to be sarcastic about it. "Yes."

"A guy quit on me at the last minute. Would you be interested in loading up ships?" He asked

"Yes sir." I said

"Alright, you got the job. Go outside and there will be a blue and white ship. Next to it will be a truck. Load everything in the truck onto the ship." He said turning back to his paperwork.

That's it? He just hired me just like that? I stood there a bit shocked before turning to leave. I went back down the stairs and noticed that most of the men were staring at me.

I put my hands up and said, "What?" Some people ignored me, some shook their heads and continued working. I scoffed and went to find the blue and white ship. I finally found it and saw the truck.

I unhitched the back and hopped on, careful not to slip. I started unloading the truck and put them onto the ship. The first time I tried to pick up a crate, it didn't move. It was frozen onto the truck. I had to use all my strength to pull it off. On my third round, the ramp from the ground to the ship gave way and my leg went through it, causing a hole. I grunted in pain as the wood scraped against my leg, making it bleed.

I continued working, sidestepping away from the hole. I was about half way done when I overheard someone say that my job pay was only $10 for the day. I was instantly pissed. I dropped the crate that was in my arms, making a loud bang that echoed through the air. This was chump change. I would be here forever, never relieving the debt for the loan shark. What a complete waste of my time this was.

I got off the truck and was on my way to Derek's. Something caught my attention at the corner of my eye and I looked up. I saw on the third floor the boss was looking through the blinds, watching me.

A voice grabbed my attention, "Where do you think you're goin'?

I looked to my left and saw the boss's assistant. "I changed my mind. I don't have the time nor the patience for your pay." I said

The man laughed, "It doesn't work that way. You made a commitment when you agreed to do this job."

"Frankly, I don't care. I know we never discussed money but I know when I'm getting low balled. You're paying everyone here a lot more." I said.

The man slowly walked to me. I could tell by his behavior that he may get physical. I tensed my body up, getting ready to fight if need be.

"If you were dumb enough not to ask what the pay was, I am at no fault for that. Finish the job." He ordered.

I smirked, "You gonna make me?"

"Oh, trust me. You wouldn't want that. I'm only going to ask one more time and then I'm going to get testy." Finish the damn job." He said.

I gave him a death glare and picked up the heaviest crate.

He laughed, "I knew you would do what I said, you little fucker."

I got down from the truck and walked to him. I smiled before I let my arms fall carelessly. The crate dropped from my arms and fell onto the man's feet. He screamed in pain, cursing up a storm.

I turned around and continued walking. Several workers ran to his aid. He needed help getting the crate off him. I looked back up and saw that the boss was still watching me. I continued on and jogged to Derek's house.

* * *

><p>By the time I reached Derek's apartment the wind was really wild. I opened the door and blew hot air onto my hands, trying to warm them up.<p>

I went up the stairs and knocked onto the door but got no answer. I knocked again and still no answer. I tried one more time before getting frustrated. I took out lock picking tools and started to work on Derek's doorknob. Within seconds, I got it open.

I walked in and looked for him. I found him in bed passed out in his underwear, holding a beer bottle. I took it from him and threw it in the garbage, making it shatter into a million pieces. This woke him up.

"Bella! You scared the living shit out of me!" He said

"Do you know how many times I knocked? I had to break in to make sure you weren't dead." I said aggravated.

"Why would I be dead?" He asked, alarmed

I shrugged, "I don't know. I was just making sure."

He sighed and headed to the bathroom. I walked to the door and talked to him through the door.

"I came by because you said that you could get me a job." I said

"That's right. You still interested?" I heard the shower running.

"Yeah, The bigger the amount, the better. I need the money asap." I said.

"What's your hurry all of a sudden?" He asked

"Angelus borrowed money and they want it now." I said

"Who's' they'?" He asked

"The loan sharks." I answered.

"The loan sharks?" He yelled.

"I know." I responded.

"Alright. Sit tight for a minute." He said.

I walked to the sofa and sat down. I noticed a playboy magazine on the coffee table and smirked.

I waited about fifteen minutes before Derek came out. "Like I said last night, it could you land you back in jail."

I shook my head, "I don't have much of a choice."

"Alright. Come with me." He said, grabbing his car keys.

Derek and I were walking down the sidewalk when someone caught my eye. It was a woman a little under five feet tall. She had short, deep black hair that reminded me of a fairy. She had pale skin that looked really smooth and soft. She had on high heels, swagger coat, pearl earrings and a fashionable hat. Her walk was so graceful yet seductive. Her hips swung from left to right just right.

We were walking towards each other and when we were a few feet from each other, she gave me a seductive smile that melted my heart. I felt lucky that I had enough common sense to smile back.

"Good evening gentlemen." She said in a musical voice. I melted all over again.

"M'lady." Derek said, tilting his hat.

I mentally slapped myself when I didn't say anything back. I guess responding was asking too much for my brain.

I really hoped I would see her again. I decided that I would come at here at the exact same time tomorrow, hoping she would be here tomorrow as well.

Derek and I reached to the garage and he threw me the keys, "Here, you drive."

"You sure?" I asked

"Yeah, just don't bump into anything or you'll be sorry." He said.

We drove to a neighborhood that had a bad reputation for gangs. "Why are we here?" I asked.

"You're here to do a job for a guy named Vince. He needs help in obtaining a heart-shaped golden necklace." Derek said

"He wants to feel pretty?" I asked

Derek rolled his eyes. "No smartass. It's for his wife. He's just too cheap to buy her one. Vince found out that a man in this house has one. Obviously, he won't just fork it over. That's where you come in."

"You want me to _force_ him to give it to me?" I asked

Derek chuckled, "No genius. You need to _steal_ it. He'll give you a couple hundred bucks." He said

I nodded, "I see." There was a long pause, "You know that makes no sense, right?"

"What do you mean? What's not to understand?"

"Why would he pay me to steal it when he could have just used the money to buy it himself?"I asked

"He won't be paying you for what it's worth. He's still getting a huge discount. The necklace is worth a couple grand." He said

My mouth hung open, "What?"

"Yeah." Derek responded

I was instantly worried, "Derek, something that valuable has got to have air tight security."

"So what? You're good at that sort of thing. Besides, in the end, it will be well worth it." He said

I nodded, "Alright. I'm in."

Derek pulled to the side. "The house is on the next block. It's red with white trimming and it has a white picket gate around it."

"You're not coming with me?" I asked

"No. I'm not as good as you. I'll talk to you later. Here is the address you take the necklace to." He hands me a piece of paper.

"So, not only am I going by myself, I have to find my own ride?" I asked getting out of the car.

"I'm sure the house has a car that will help you out." He said and drove away.

I walked down the street and reached the house. I was thankful that no one was in sight. I hopped the gate and made my way in the back. I cursed under my breath when I realized Derek didn't tell me where the necklace was in. I went to the master bedroom. I figured that was my best shot.

I was in awe of the room. It was fit for a king. I went to the closet. Nothing. I went to the dresser. Nothing. Then, something caught my eye. A music box stood out from everything else. I opened it and there, I found the necklace. A part of me felt a little bad for doing this but it went away when I thought about my family.

In the next room, I heard someone. I quietly walked to the door and peaked through. It was a maid finishing up. I decided it wasn't safe to go back the way I came from so I went through the window and climbed down to the ground.

I ran to a Jaguar Mark IV car. It took me longer than normally to pick the lock. When I did, I hotwired it and drove off to the address Derek gave me.

I parked the car, walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A man who looked to be in his mid thirties answered.

* * *

><p>"Yeah? What do you want?" He asked annoyed.<p>

"Are you Vincent?" I asked

"Yeah. What's it to you?" He asked aggressively.

"Derek had me do a job for you." I said vaguely.

"You're Isaiah?" He asked, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

I nodded.

"Come in, what are you waiting for?" He said, opening the door wider.

I walked in and looked around. It was a nice place but not as nice as that mansion I was just at. He led me to the parlor where a fire was going.

"I would've been here earlier but the roads were icy." I said taking a seat.

"Don't worry about it. I was surprised you were this quick when you told me who you were. One of my regulars would still be in front of the house trying to think of a plan." He said, rolling his eyes.

He went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. It was a bit too early to drink. "You want one?" He asked pouring himself a glass.

I shook my head, "No. No thank you."

He walked to me and said, "So, you got it?"

I nodded, "It's right here." I dug into my pocket, pulled it out and handed it to him.

He smiled and took it. "That's the one. Wait right here" He left the room and I heard him go up the stairs.

I waited for about three minutes before a woman walked in. I assumed she was Vince's wife. I took her in; she had on real expensive clothes and a lot of jewelry. Her brown hair was put up and, she had dark red lipstick on, diamond earrings, golden necklaces and bracelets. Did she honestly need more jewelry?

While I was taking her in, she appeared to be undressing me with her eyes. I could see lust in her big blue eyes.

She smiled and walked over to me, "Good evening, sir. How do you do?" She said, holding her hand out for me to kiss. I gave her a small kiss on the back of her hand to which her smile grew.

"I'm well ma'am. Thank you. And you?" I asked

"I'm doing a lot better." She said in a seductive voice.

I didn't know what to say that, so I smiled.

"What is your name?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Isaiah." I said

She smiled, "I like that name and I love your Italian accent." What was I suppose to say? 'Thank you?'

Her eyes fell on my neck. She brought her hand up and fixed my collar. She let her fingers trail across my skin.

This was not a good idea. I could get in trouble for this. I politely smiled and said thank you before getting up and walking around the room.

"You seem nervous." She said after a while.

I shook my head, "No ma'am. I'm just thinking." I desperately wanted Vince to hurry up so that I could leave.

"What about?" she asked with a smile.

I was lucky enough when Vince walked into the room. "Okay Isaiah." He said unfolding a wad of cash.

I walked closer to him and he looked up. I could tell by the expression of his face that he was surprised to see her there.

"Jessica? What are you doing here? I thought you went out shopping." He said

Jessica nodded, "I was but I saw Isaiah here and I wanted to say hello."

Vince looked to me then to Jessica and back again. "Well I'm sure Mr. Scaletta is very busy. He needs to get going." He said, handing me a thick stack of cash.

I bowed my head to Jessica and turned my attention back to Vince. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise." He answered.

I let myself out and headed home.

* * *

><p>I received a call from Derek saying that I was welcome to move in with him. I agreed to it on the account my mother's apartment was too small to fit three adults. It didn't take me long to get all my stuff at Derek's. I didn't have much.<p>

I sat on the sofa and counted the money. I let out a deep sigh. Derek came to sit on the couch with me. "How much more do you need?" He asked, taking a sip of beer.

"About eighteen hundred bucks." I said

Derek chocked, "What? I didn't know you were in that deep of a hole."

I gave him an annoyed look.

"Alright, don't worry about it. I can get you more jobs. You'll have the debt paid off in no time." Derek said, patting me on the back.

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Let me make a couple of calls and see what I can get ya." He said getting off the couch.

I waited for half an hour. I spent the time looking at newspapers and magazines, not the playboys. I read the story where a man escaped from jail. My mouth dropped at the realization that it was the same jail I was at. I stared at the name trying to remember if I recognized the name. It looked so familiar. The newspaper didn't have a picture of him which made it harder.

Then, like a bullet, it struck me. That was one of the guys that had tried to…have fun with me. If I ever saw his face again, I will be sure to finish the job of taking him out.

"Good news." Derek said happily, walking toward me.

"Yeah?" I asked excited.

"If you do these two jobs, you will clear your debt." He said

"You're kidding me?" I said.

"Nope. Come on. Let's celebrate." He said.

"What do you mean? What is the job for?" I asked

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see. It's a surprise. Get dressed, it's a nice place." He said.

I decided to wear a white button up shirt, black suite over it and a black overcoat with a hat.

* * *

><p>It was about nine o' clock and you could hardly see through the windshield. The snow storm was merciless.<p>

"Derek, I don't think it's a good idea to be going out in such harsh weather." I said.

"You worry too much. We'll be fine. Look, we're here." He said pulling over.

I got out of the car and looked to where he was headed. I knew this place! It use to be a cathouse. It was one of the highest classes. I followed Derek into the building and saw that the place was full. It was dark except for the few lights. I heard cat calls and whistles and saw that men were getting excited about some women dancing on stage. This place hasn't changed at all.

Derek and I took a seat in one of the booths. I removed my hat and before I even got the chance to sit down, three women ran up to me.

"Can I buy you a dance with these ladies, Bel- I mean Isaiah?" Derek asked

"Um…I'm good thanks." I said

A beautiful blond woman in white lingerie walked closer up to me, if that was even possible. "Oh come on, handsome. I'll give you a dance you'll never forget."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy what I have to offer you." Another woman said

A beautiful redhead said "You will have the time of your life." She began to rub my crotch and I had an unwanted bulge that was visible in my pants. Great. 'I didn't give you permission'. I silently scolded to my crotch.

"Thanks but no thanks. Maybe next time." I said

They looked disappointed but left.

"How could you turn them down? Are you sure you like ladies?" Derek asked

"Of course I do." I said

* * *

><p>Derek and I talked for a while and drank. Finally, I had to know.<p>

"Okay Derek. Will you tell me now?" I asked, drinking my brandy.

"Well, I guess I can't prolong it anymore." He said. I could tell he was drunk.

To my right, I saw someone familiar. I was so happy to discover that it was the same woman that I saw earlier today.

Derek was talking to me but I wasn't listening. I was too busy watching her. She looked lovelier than ever. She was at the bar drinking with I think some of her girlfriends. She was laughing and I couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was so beautiful.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Derek say, "The same pawn shop I got busted in."

I looked at him and held up my hand, "Whoa, what?"

"I said Vince wants you to steal a guitar and something else, I can't remember from the same pawn shop you went to jail for." He said, slurring his words.

"You want me to go and steal from the same pawn shop the landed me in jail? Are you FUCKING serious?" I yelled.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You made me very happy.**

**If you want to see the suite Bella was in, I posted the link on my profile. The photo is on photobucket.**

**Also, if you want a basic idea of this story, it will be like the Mafia game. The trailer is on youtube. I posted that link on my profile as well. (Bella will be like Vito from the game.) **

**Watch the trailer and you will see what will basically happen. I will change some things though. Does that make sense? lol**

**Keep in mind that I don't own the pics or videos. **


End file.
